Worlds Collide
by j-doode
Summary: Sequal to Brotherhood of the Wolf. Six months after the events of BotW. A new creature enters Aleu's life. His appearence brings new questions and new threats. But with every answer comes a greater question.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A New Beginning.

Six months had passed since the tragic day that had destroyed Aleu's dreams of a happy life. She was once again living with her parents, Balto and Jenna. She had never recovered from the loss of the only animal she had ever truly loved. Aleu still cried herself to sleep in the nights, her parents doubted they would ever see her happy again. She stood alone on the bow of the boat, looking at the spot where he had died. Tears dripped onto the wood under her. Her memories still haunted her dreams. Aleu was afraid to fall in love again, afraid it would end in the same way, afraid she would be left alone again. At his request Devon had agreed to lead the pack but Aleu couldn't stay with them. The pack reminded her too much of him, of what she had lost.

"This will be fun." The pale gold eyes watched Aleu standing on the bow of the beached boat as he laughed to himself. His voice full of lust as he spoke. "You're mine tonight bitch."

The silver animal walked away from the beach. He could have simply walked into the boat, slaughtered her family and dragged her out of the town. However he found more enjoyment in being sneaky. Luring her into the wild would be far more fun than simply kidnapping her. As he approached cover he lifted his head and began to howl.

"What!" Aleu shouted as she awoke.

Howling filled the air. She could only think of a few wolves that would wander this close to the town. She looked around the cabin for her father. Nothing, he was still at her mother's house. She had to find out what was going on. Aleu walked towards the frantic howling, she was worried, if it was one of the pack then something must have happened to them. She glanced around the area, the howling had stopped as soon as she got here, this unnerved her even more.

"Hehehe. You are mine." Tallon growled.

He prepared to leap at the defenceless bitch. As he began his pounce something stepped out in front of him. A white wolf dog stood in his path, staring at him with its mismatched eyes. The two animals stared each other down. Tallon ran at the dog ahead of him. It never even bothered to move, its life was about to end. He swung his paw at the mongrel, intending to cause a fatal injury in one slice of his razor sharp claws. Tallon's eyes were wide as he saw the albino smile at him even after the attack. He was unharmed.

"That attack should have been deadly." Tallon said shocked.

"It would have been, if I weren't already dead." It laughed.

Tallon stared at the albino in disbelief; even he couldn't kill a dead opponent.

"Listen, you will leave her alone." The white male ordered. "You wish to prove your superiority right?"

"Yeah." Tallon answered.

"Well why not use your power to do me a favour then." He asked.

"Like what?" Tallon sounded sceptical.

"I want you to protect someone for me." He answered without hesitation. "That bitch, Aleu."

Tallon thought for a moment before he answered, looking between the animal in front of him and the young bitch.

"Why should I?" Tallon finally asked.

"Think it a request from the son of a god." He responded.

"Who are you?" Tallon questioned the albino.

"Spirit. Son of Fenrir." Spirit replied.

"What if I agree to protect her?" Tallon asked, wondering what was in it for him.

"Well you'd be using your power to help others, and you'd have the Son of God owe you." Spirit answered.

Tallon stood still for a moment, contemplating his answer. Spirit was sceptical about trusting this creature but if he could kill Kage then it should be easy for him to protect Aleu.

"Fine." Tallon answered after a while.

"Great, thank you so much." Spirit couldn't hide his joy at the news.

"Remember you owe me. I will collect eventually." Tallon said coldly.

He began to walk away from the albino. He was making his way to Aleu, most likely to introduce himself.

"Wait." Spirit barked.

"What now mutt!" Tallon growled in annoyance.

"Don't tell her about me." Spirit whispered, looking at his paws.

"Fine." Tallon said.

Tallon walked towards Aleu, not caring what Spirit did next. He made his way through the bushes and out into the open. She turned to look at him as he closed the distance between them. Aleu took a couple of steps back as the mysterious animal walked towards her. A small growl escaped her throat as he neared her. She would have regretted that if he hadn't made that promise to Spirit. He forced himself to remain calm and not lose his temper.

"Greetings Aleu." Tallon barked as he neared her.

"Who…who are you?" Aleu asked hesitantly.

"Tallon." He answered as he took a step out of the shade of the forest.

Aleu looked at the animal. Her eyes widened as he stepped into the light. He was like nothing else she had ever seen.

"What do you want?" Aleu asked tentatively.

"I am here to protect you." Tallon said uninterested. "Lets go."

"Why do you want to protect me?" Aleu enquired sceptically.

"Because I was asked." He said in the same tone.

"What? By who?" The bitch asked impatiently.

He had to think of something. He had told Spirit he wouldn't tell her about him. He couldn't tell her about their deal. For once he couldn't think of anything. Wait Spirit mentioned his father, Fenrir would want his son's mate to be safe right?

"Fenrir." He answered eventually.

"What?" She was clearly unsatisfied with his answer.

"He wants me to protect you since his son can't." Tallon said bluntly.

Aleu winced at the thought, tears in her eyes from the mention of her lost mate. She nodded slowly, keeping her head lowered. Tallon studied her for a while, she wanted comfort but he didn't care enough to help. Tallon didn't want friendship or love, he wanted to get his job done and earn his 'reward.'

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Tallon ordered.

"O…Ok." Aleu sobbed, failing to hide her sadness.

They walked in near silence back to Nome. The only sound was Aleu's crying as she thought of him. The sound of her sobs was beginning to grate on Tallon's nerves.

"Only a little further." Tallon thought. He lost his temper as they neared the edge of the town. "SHUT UP!" Tallon screamed at the bitch by his side. "I'M FED UP OF YOUR WHIMPERING."

The shout instantly silenced Aleu. Tallon smiled at her compliance and carried on walking into the town in silence. Aleu followed, scared of the animal that was leading her, his outburst had shocked her. Even though he had said he was going to protect her, his scream had terrified her. She could feel the power behind his words. He turned to look at her as they walked the streets together.

"You're scared of me." Tallon said, in his usual uninterested tone. "Don't be, I'm here to protect you."

"It's hard not to be when you scream at me like that just for crying." She told him, trepidation in her voice.

"Fine. I apologise. Happy?" He asked, glancing at the crowds that gazed at him as he passed.

"You don't sound very sorry about it." Aleu spoke hesitantly.

"Ok I'm sorry you lost your mate. I'm sorry, but there's nothing anyone can do about it. Crying about it constantly won't help so move on." Tallon barked harshly.

Aleu's head dropped as he spoke. She knew crying couldn't bring him back, she wasn't stupid but the way Tallon had spoken about it, as if it meant nothing had hurt her. She felt more tears sting her eyes as they carried on walking.

"Lets just go." Aleu whimpered.

"Great I made her cry again. What the hell does she want me to say?" Tallon thought to himself. He was trying to make her feel better, he was honestly. He didn't know how to comfort anyone he had never needed to. Before he had only needed to take care of himself, that was much easier. Even when he was trying to be nice he still sounded like a heartless monster, why? Why couldn't he help anyone? Why was he feeling like this now? These thoughts had never bothered him before. He glanced around the street, every human an animal around was staring at him.

"What the hell is everyone looking at?" Tallon asked Aleu as they reached the beach.

"Well you are a little…unusual." Aleu answered.

"Oh? How?" Tallon mused.

"I've never seen a silver animal before, grey yeah but not silver." She told him.

"Ok some my furs an odd colour, so what?" Tallon was not satisfied with her answer.

"That's not the only reason." She added. "You're body shape is a little strange. You've only got three toes and you have horns. As far as I know you're the only one of your kind in Alaska."

"What?" Tallon asked immediately.

True he had never seen another animal that looked like him but he didn't think for a second that he could be the only one anywhere.

The two animals walked the rest of the way across the beach in silence. Aleu led Tallon up the ramp and onto the boat. She had expected someone to be here, obviously not. She lay down in the cabin, her eyes were heavy, she had been woken up early by the howling, her body wanted sleep. Tallon noticed her lethargy.

"Go to sleep." He told her. "I'll wake you if you're parents turn up."

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Tallon watched her chest rise and fall slowly as she breathed gently. Tallon thought over what he had been told by Aleu. Thoughts flashed through his head. He could leave, or even continue what he had originally planned. She was asleep it would be easy.

"No." He said to himself. "Never again. I won't carry on that life. Bodyguard sounds better than murderer and it would be nice to have some company for a while."

The noise of footsteps outside alerted him to the approaching animals, Aleu's parents.

"Maybe even a friend." He added looking at the sleeping bitch. "Oh well, here we go."

Aleu was awoken by a gentle nudge. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes met those of her mother. She looked around the cabin. Balto and Jenna stood over her, while Tallon stood near the door staring out to sea.

"Ok, who are you." Balto questioned the strange male.

"Tallon." He answered with his usual indifference.

"Why are you here?" The half wolf asked him, his tone still severe.

"I was keeping an eye on Aleu." Tallon didn't care for these questions.

"Why?" Balto asked.

Aleu and Jenna simply watched. Aleu wanted some of these answers just as much as her parents did.

"I promised." He answered again.

"Promised who?" Jenna asked slowly.

Tallon considered the question, if he wanted these animals to trust him he should tell them the truth.

"Spirit." Talon answered. "Damn you!" Spirit's voice shouted in his mind.

"What!" Aleu shouted at her protector. "You said..."

"I lied to you because he asked me to." Tallon explained.

"What are you?" Balto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Tallon paused for a while before he answered the question.

"I am Tallon. I am Aleu's bodyguard." He answered slowly.

Balto took a step forward; he was unsatisfied with the answer he had received.

"That tells me who you are not what you are." He said calmly. "What are you?"

Tallon looked confused. His face no longer showed his normal calm, collected attitude. This was the first time Aleu had seen him show his emotions, even when he lost his temper earlier he had not showed any emotion.

"I…don't…know." He confessed slowly.

"Maybe I could help with that." Someone laughed from the bow of the boat.

The voice startled the animals in the boat. None of them had heard the approach of the owner of the voice. Even Tallon hadn't sensed him.

"Who are you!" Tallon growled, staring up at the silhouette of the mysterious animal. The detail of his body hidden by the setting sun behind him.

"Challis."


	2. Past Revealed

Chapter 2: Past Revealed.

Challis, the name registered in Tallon's mind as the animal laughed at the wolves in the boat. Tallon couldn't think of where he had heard the name before.

"What do you want?" Balto growled at the intruder.

"I was just seeing how Tallon was getting along with his new life." He answered immediately. "I'll be seeing you later Tallon." He called as he left.

Tallon was confused, he stood in silence, scouring his memory for any trace of the name he had just heard. The creature had implied that he knew him. Nothing, he could think of nothing.

"Tallon who was that?" Aleu asked slowly.

"I…I don't know." He confessed.

The others looked a little warily at Tallon, it was obvious to him that they didn't totally trust him yet. He would have to change that, he couldn't be a decent bodyguard if Aleu wouldn't grant him her complete trust.

"He said he knew you." Jenna spoke up, voice barely a whisper.

"Maybe he does." Tallon answered. "But I don't know him."

"How come?" Aleu asked again.

"I don't have any memory of my past." Tallon said sorrowfully. "The first thing I remember is waking up in a small cave alone. That was when I was six months old, my only memory my own name. I have no memory of my parents or my home. I've been alone for the past year."

Sorrow showed clearly in his voice, his emotion betrayed his real feelings. Though he looked uninterested, the others could tell that he was hurting inside. Aleu now knew why he was so cold to everyone. He had never known happiness, or security. His whole life had been filled with emptiness and hardship.

"I'm sorry." Balto started. "I didn't mean…"

"Forget it." Tallon interrupted. "I would rather find out who this Challis is."

Tallon paced slowly in the cabin of the boat. He walked towards the front of the boat he needed to think. He jumped from the boat onto the beach.

"Tallon?" Aleu called as he walked towards the town.

"What." He asked, a little annoyed at the delay.

"Where are you going?" She finished.

"I'm just going for a walk into town, I need a little time to myself to think." He confessed to the bitch.

She nodded as he continued to walk into town. Tallon walked the streets quietly, paying no attention to the stares of the towns inhabitants, be they human or animal. For once he wasn't looking for a fight, he was looking for answers, and only one animal had them. Tallon thought over what he would ask when he found Challis. He needed to interrogate the creature, it was the only thing that had the real answers, the ones he longed for since meeting Aleu. He had to know what he was, who he was. Tallon forgot everything on his mind as he heard, no sensed something behind him. He could sense the animal as he turned slowly. His mind switching from thinking over the facts of his existence back to that of the cold-blooded killer that he once was. As he turned his pale gold eyes met the dark green of the creature that had followed him. He stood, staring in shock at the animal before him. Its sleek body covered in dark blue fur. It smiled at him showing the set of pure white, needle like teeth. The razor sharp claws on the end of its three toes scratched the ground impatiently. Its head topped with two white horns that curved parallel to its muzzle. It stood about an inch shorter than Tallon, and obviously younger.

"Surprised…I look just like you huh Tallon." Challis said calmly. "Well almost."

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Tallon growled.

"I told you. My name is Challis and I look like you because we're the same species." He laughed.

"We're the same…" Tallon started slowly.

"Yes. You didn't know huh." Challis was mocking the older animal.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Tallon barked loudly.

"No need to get emotional. I'll answer your questions, some of them anyway." He said.

Tallon remained silent for a few moments, here was his chance to learn the answers to all the questions in his head. One other question however bothered him at the moment, should he trust Challis. The other animal shifted his gaze suddenly to the other end of the alley. Three dogs turned the corner cautiously, obviously attracted by Tallon's growling earlier.

"Hmm. Guess they came to see a fight huh." Challis laughed.

Tallon simply glanced over his shoulder, uninterested by their audience. Challis however took great interest in them, he grinned, showing the deadly fangs.

"Came to see some blood shed did we?" He shouted to them, still grinning.

The dogs gaze in awe of the other two animals in the alley. None of them had ever seen anything like these before. Eventually one of them barked an answer to Challis. "So what if we did, problem?"

"No of course not." Challis laughed. "I won't disappoint you."

Tallon heard the words and immediately dropped into a defensive stance, however the blue creature was still looking at the dogs. Understanding dawned on Tallon as Challis leapt over him. He turned as quickly as he could. He was horrified at what he saw when he faced Challis. He had already killed two of the dogs and was now bearing down on the third. His sinister grin showing the exhilaration he felt as blood dripped from his fangs and claws. The dog lashed out at Challis who easily side stepped the attack. Standing now at the dog's side he swung his head to the right, his horns tearing into the canine's body. Blood splattered against the ground and coated Challis' face as he lifted his left paw into the air. The deadly claws raked across the dogs face, tearing flesh from bone. Tallon winced as the blood curdling howl left the dog's throat. Challis was even more cruel than he had been.

"Pitiful animal." Challis growled.

With that he tore the dog's stomach open. The wound was deep and definitely fatal, but it would take hours for the dog to die. Challis looked up at Tallon, licking the blood from his teeth as the dog behind him continued to howl in agony.

"Sorry but looks like we'll have to cut this short." Challis looked annoyed as he spoke. "But his whimpering is going to attract too much attention. I'll answer your questions next time. Later Tallon."

With this Challis turned away from the silver animal and walked off. He eyes the dieing dog at his feet as he past. As Challis turned the corner Tallon leapt into motion, the shock of what had happened leaving him, sprinting around the corner to catch the other animal. Tallon looked around the empty street frantically for Challis, nothing he was gone, but how. Tallon walked slowly back to the beach for two reasons, one he didn't want to draw attention to himself and two he felt ill after what had just happened. Challis was a cruel, barbaric fighter but he was good. He killed two dogs and mortally wounded another in seconds. Tallon walked up the plank onto the boat, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He lay down at the back of the beached craft. The events of the day flashed through his head. Footsteps approached him as he lay on the wood.

"Tallon what's wrong ?" Balto asked.

Tallon explained what had happened to Balto, how Challis had murdered those dogs and how he had enjoyed doing it.

"If he has my answers then I don't think I want them anymore." Tallon said after a while.

"Too bad." Called a voice from the beach.

Tallon jumped up and ran to the side of the boat, there standing in the water was Challis, his muzzle still stained with blood.

"So what do you want to know Tallon?" Challis asked.

"We're the same species yeah, where is our home?" Tallon asked back.

"Yes we are the same. Our home is called Blessing, a world separate from this one." Challis said smiling.

Tallon was awe struck, another world, how was that possible.

"Who are you? More than just your name." Tallon said immediately.

"I am Challis, ruler of blessing." He said with a chuckle.

Tallon decided to ask the most important question. "Why was I here, where are my parents, why can't I remember?" Tallon asked, finally getting his answers.

Challis looked up at the boat, looked at the other animals that had gathered on it.

"Those are questions for another day." Challis answered quickly.

"WHAT YOU SAID…" Tallon was cut off by Challis' bark.

"That I would answer SOME of your questions." Challis finished.

"Ok." Tallon said admitting defeat. "Why do you keep coming to find me?"

"Because I'm going to kill you." Challis laughed. "Well goodbye for now Tallon."

Challis turned and ran away from the boat as fast as he could. Tallon leapt from the boat and chased the other as fast as he could. He had caught up with the younger animal quickly, Challis realized this and turned sharply. The two animals now stood facing each other, barely one hundred meters from the boat.

"I won't let you do that Challis." Tallon barked.

Tallon jumped at the other animal, who simply sprang backwards. Tallon landed less than a foot from Challis who struck out as the elder landed. Tallon hit the ground hard, blood pouring from the gash on his muzzle, the wound started between his eyes and curved down his muzzle ending under his right eye. Tallon hadn't seen or sensed the attack until he felt one of the claws bite into is flesh. He regained his footing quickly, staring at Challis.

"You wanted to know who your family are, why you were here, fine I'll tell you." Challis shouted.

"What." Tallon asked, still a little dazed from the attack.

"You were destined to be ruler Tallon. The greatest ruler Blessing has ever had. However when your parents had a second son, they realised that it was he who should rule not you. They wiped your memory and abandoned you here." Challis watched in pleasure as Tallon dropped to the ground.

"What…happened to them?" Tallon asked.

"I killed them." Challis stated. "And I took the throne from your father."

"I'll kill you for that!" Tallon howled in fury.

He leapt at Challis, tearing at the other animal with as much force as he could. Challis dodged most of the attacks easily, however a few of Tallon's swipes and bites connected, cutting into the blue fur of the younger animal. Challis tired of this game quickly. He gripped Tallon by the scruff of the neck and smashed his head against the ground. Blood coated the ground as Tallon's left horn hit the ground and shattered, snapping nearly three inches of the horn off completely. Tallon's vision blurred as his head collided with the hard ground. He began to feel violently sick, falling limp to the ground as Challis released him. He could barely stay conscious as Challis leaned over him. His vision shut down completely, all he could feel was Challis' breath on his ear.

"I'm not going to kill you yet Tallon." Challis said softly, the others were already on their way here.

Nothing Challis had said had registered in Tallon's mind as he struggled to stay awake. He didn't feel Challis' tongue lapping at the blood on his muzzle. However he would never forget the next thing that Challis said.

"I'll see you later, Brother." With that Challis was gone, ran as fast as he could away from the boat. Tallon's eyes were wide, he couldn't believe it. The others reached him just after he lost consciousness. In his dreams he kept hearing everything Challis had told him. His past had finally been revealed to him.


End file.
